


you light up my whole heart, it feels like the sun

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Stupidly soft, that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Ashton blinks his eyes open as a gentle beam of sunlight slips between the gap of his curtains and pools its warmth just to the left of his head. He breathes in deeply, slightly inhibited by the unruly mess of curly hair pressed up against his chin and smiles a little.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Kudos: 17





	you light up my whole heart, it feels like the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellingatbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/gifts).



> not technically a prompt, but i wrote this for the wonderful [sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon) on her birthday in September and felt like it fit nicely in this little series. Sam you continue to be a treasure to know<3

Ashton blinks his eyes open as a gentle beam of sunlight slips between the gap of his curtains and pools its warmth just to the left of his head. He breathes in deeply, slightly inhibited by the unruly mess of curly hair pressed up against his chin and smiles a little. He notices mutely that he’s lost all feeling in his right arm as it has gone completely numb underneath the warm body next to him, and that he’s got a lot of limbs tangled and pressed up against him, seemingly with no understanding of personal space.

He breathes again, inhaling Luke’s warm scent, the minty smell of his shampoo and something so inherently Luke, comforting and sweet and heart-achingly like home, and feels tiny puffs of warm air against his chest as Luke breathes softly. Luke snuffles slightly in his sleep as if he senses Ashton has woken up, but just nuzzles his face deeper into Ashton’s chest. Ashton smiles again, Luke’s nose is one of his favourite features, and he can see through his sleepy gaze Luke smush it further into Ashton’s skin. As Luke’s breaths even out again, Ashton brushes his hand up from where it was looped loosely over Luke’s torso, towards his shoulders, fingertips skating over the expanse of pale, sleep warmed skin. He lets it rest at the base of Luke’s neck, scratching softly along his hairline and twisting some of his curls around his fingers gently.

He loves watching Luke like this, when he’s just on the verge of waking, limbs loose and face relaxed, worry smoothed from the lines in his forehead and lips slack. Luke’s hands will always find some part of Ashton to grip onto despite the relaxation of all his other muscles, his fingers sure, wrapped around Ashton’s arm or hip or shoulder. Ashton will complain about this to no end, calling Luke a clingy little shit who can’t keep his greedy hands to himself, but secretly he loves the way that no matter how or when they fall asleep, together or at different times, Luke will always reach out in the night to secure himself to him, to tether them together in wakefulness or sleep.

Luke snuffles again as Ashton brushes his fingers through his hair, mumbling softly and brushing his nose over Ashton’s collarbone, and Ashton feels his fingers clench and relax from where they’re predictably secured around the junction of his neck and shoulder and around his hip. Ashton smiles again at the familiarity of Luke waking up, in tiny stages of movement, as he feels his feet wiggle slightly against where they’re tucked under Ashton’s calves, and torso shift slightly on top of Ashton’s currently useless arm. Finally, he watches Luke’s curly head move away from his chest and lean back into the hand playing with his hair, blue eyes sleepily blinking open at him.

“Happy birthday, birthday boy,” Ashton says quietly, voice low with disuse, brushing a soft kiss over Luke’s forehead and skimming his free hand down between Luke’s shoulder blades, rubbing in soft circles.

“You were watching me again I know it,” Luke’s voice scratches out, soft and thick with sleep, frowning slightly at Ashton.

“You couldn’t possibly know that, you were asleep,” Ashton responds with a small smile, pressing his thumb into the frown that’s appeared between Luke’s eyebrows, smoothing it out again.

“Doesn’t matter, I still know you were watching me,” Luke protests, but smiles back at him, heavy-eyed and yawning slightly, before pressing his face back against Ashton’s chest. Ashton feels his lips press the lightest of kisses along his collarbone and up his neck until he reaches the corner of Ashton’s own lips, where he waits, mouth curling into a small smile on Ashton’s cheek.

Ashton laughs quietly before turning his head slightly to capture Luke’s lips in his own, and kisses him languidly, Luke’s mouth soft and still sleep lax under his own lips and tongue. He hears Luke hum contentedly as he presses impossibly closer, fingertips gripping tighter. 

Ashton pulls away slightly and Luke makes an adorably grumpy noise of protest, attempting to follow Ashton’s mouth with his own. 

“Doesn’t the birthday boy want a coffee and some breakfast?” Ashton laughs gently, bringing his hand up to sweep down Luke’s nose, then smooth over his cheeks before curling back around the back of his neck.

“The birthday boy wants a coffee but right now he’d prefer more kisses,” Luke pouts back at Ashton. “And it’s my birthday so I get to decide what I want.”

“Then his wish is my command,” Ashton murmurs, kissing Luke again. Ashton decides to forgo the use of his numb arm for a bit longer in favour of having more of Luke’s languorous morning kisses and the feeling of a heart so full of warmth it might force its way out of his chest.

The sunlight begins to stream full force into the hazy bedroom from where it’s escaping the curtains, dancing on rumpled sheets and warm skin, and Ashton smiles underneath Luke’s lips.


End file.
